


Hold Me Tight

by whitebeltwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Ruby needs a hug okay? okay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Ruby has a nightmare and needs her mom.





	Hold Me Tight

Ruby bolted straight up in bed with a gasp.

Chest heaving, her eyes darted around her room–the space she usually found so comforting now taunting her with the darkness of its corners; promising that her worst fears would soon step into reality.

Ripping off her comforter, the teen nearly tripped over it in her haste to get out of bed and get out _now_.

Her mad dash took her barreling into the hallway, all but bouncing against the wall as she tried to get to her destination as fast as she could.

The usual four steps to her mother’s bedroom felt like a mile; the door presenting itself like a vault sealed tighter than a drum.

Still, the knob turned easily beneath her grip and she stormed into the room with a bang, the door smacking the wall at her entrance.

The noise roused the room’s occupants immediately; her mom jolting upright while an unexpected party reached for the nightstand, urgently smacking the top of it for something that evidently wasn’t there before the person sat up and looked around bemused at their predicament.

In the back of her head, Ruby recognized the foreign body in her mom’s bed as Alex (awesome, cool, please-ask-my-mom-out, _Alex_ ) and under normal circumstances the teen would be absolutely _thrilled_ at the two of them sharing a bed and the implications thereof; but at the moment she had eyes for only one person.

_Her mother._

Sobbing, Ruby dashed across the room, barreling into her mother as the woman was halfway out of bed and sending them both slamming back into the mattress.

Warm, familiar arms wrapped instinctively around shaking shoulders as Sam’s daughter soaked her shirt with her tears.

“Ruby?!” Sam exclaimed, “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

To her right, Alex clicked the light on and quickly leapt out of bed. In quick succession her hands pulled her service weapon from her pile of clothes (where they had been hastily bundled earlier in the wake of certain... _activities_ ) and moved to the doorway to check for anything that could have so upset someone that had become so dear to her in the short time that she’d known her.

The eldest Arias, meanwhile, did her best to soothe her daughter, quietly mumbling assurances that everything was fine and that she was safe.

“Baby, _talk to me_ ,” she implored, “What happened?”

“Sh-she took you,” Ruby hiccupped between her tears.

“Who did, sweetie?”

“ _Reign._ ”

Alex locked eyes with Sam, both of them coming to the same conclusion.

Ruby had had a nightmare.

A _bad_ one, if the usually strong girl was this distraught.

Rubbing her daughter’s back, the eldest brunette reluctantly asked, “Can you tell me what happened?”

“We-we were leaving school–you came to pick me up, just like n-normal. Then…she was so _fast!_ She c-came outta the sky–grab you and– _and_ –“ Ruby dissolved into a fresh wave of tears.

Sam tightened her grip and resumed cooing comforting words into the teen’s ear, as Alex stood awkwardly at the room’s threshold; unsure if she should–or even _could_ –do something.

As she remained lost–a feeling she _despised–_ Ruby continued.

“They tried to stop her, but they couldn’t–“

“Who couldn’t?”

“Supergirl- _hic_ -Lena, J’onn, and-and–Mom she _killed_ her!”

“Who?”

“ _Alex!_ ”

Said agent finally snapped out of her own head, and she gazed in shock, as the girl’s tears seemed to fall even faster than before.

She caught Sam’s eye and it killed her to see how much heartbreak flashed through them, before they hardened in resolve.

Looking at her daughter, she said, “Sweetie, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?”

Through her sobs, Ruby shook her head no.

“I know it’s hard, but I _need_ you to listen. Could you try, for me?”

After several tense moments, the teen took a few hard breaths–ones that wracked her entire tiny body–

Before finally giving her mom a small nod.

“Good girl. Now, put your ear to my chest,” Sam smiled brokenly as her child did as she was told, even while she still sobbed. “Can you hear that? That’s my heart. So long as it beats, it means that I am alive and that I am _here_ , with you. Okay?”

Listening for some time, Ruby eventually nodded, her tears slowing down a notch.

Still clutching tightly with one arm, the older brunette raised the other towards the still frozen agent, silently beckoning her back to the bed.

Alex stood uncertainly for only a moment before replacing her gun in its holster and rejoining them, sitting on top of the covers as the mother comforted her daughter.

Nudging Ruby Sam said, “Look, Alex is right here too. See?”

When the teen finally turned to look, her face positively _streaked_ with tears, Alex gave her a small smile and joked, “Hey kiddo. Do you honestly think one, measly, _Worldkiller_ could beat me so easily?”

“ _Alex…_ ” Ruby cried again, one hand detaching itself from Sam to reach towards the redhead.

Alex took the proffered hand and allowed the small girl to tug her towards both Arias women, where she was promptly wrapped in an almost too tight hug.

“It’s okay, sweet girl. I’m right here. So is your mom. And we are not going anywhere. Got it?”

“ _Sniff–_ mhm.”

“Good girl,” Alex said, pressing a gentle kiss to the girl’s forehead as Sam looked on with absolute adoration in her eyes.

“Wanna stay here tonight?” Sam asked gently.

Ruby nodded, and tightened her grip as if afraid they would make her leave.

“Okay,” the redhead nodded, smoothing the teen’s ruffled hair away from her face.

As the agent readjusted the covers so that all three of them were covered, the eldest Arias readjusted her hold on both her girls, making sure everyone was settled before allowing sleep to wash over them like a gentle wave.

The lamp on the nightstand remained on; its light, while banishing the darkness, washed the room in a soft glow that was only bested by the love of the small family it contained.

**Author's Note:**

> Now quite what I had to intended to post next (still working on the second chappie of Some Gifts) but this idea would not leave me alone.  
> As always; reviews make me smile and also I'm like 200 away from hitting 100000 hits soooooo....  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
